vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Deutsche Pfadfinderschaft Sankt Georg
thumb|Verbandslogo thumb|Die mit der Kluftreform von 1965 eingeführte [[Lilie (Pfadfinder)|Kreuzlilie der DPSG]] Die Deutsche Pfadfinderschaft Sankt Georg (DPSG) ist ein katholischer Pfadfinderverband und der größte Pfadfinderverband in Deutschland. Sie ist Mitglied im Ring deutscher Pfadfinderverbände (RdP). Struktur und Organisation Derzeit hat die DPSG etwa 95.000 MitgliederDPSG: [http://www.dpsg.de/dpsg/zahlenundfakten.html Zahlen und Fakten], 19. April 2006. Sie verteilen sich folgendermaßen auf die Stufen: *Wölflinge (7 bis 10 Jahre): rund 25.000 *Jungpfadfinder (10 bis 13 Jahre): 21.500 *Pfadfinder (13 bis 16 Jahre): 14.000 *Rover (16 bis 20 Jahre): 14.500 Diese Gruppen werden von ungefähr 20.000 erwachsenen Leiterinnen und Leitern betreut. Daneben gibt es in einigen Stämmen noch eine Altersgruppe unterhalb der Wölflingsstufe, die beispielsweise als Schlaue Füchse, Biber oder Frischlinge bezeichnet wird. Diese Gruppe ist aber keine offizielle Gruppierung innerhalb der DPSG und gehört nicht zum Baden-Powell'schen Erziehungssystem. Das Bundesamt der DPSG hat seinen Sitz in Neuss in Nordrhein-Westfalen. Das Bundeszentrum befindet sich in Westernohe im Westerwald. Dort treffen sich jedes Jahr zu Pfingsten circa 2.000 bis 6.000 Pfadfinder der DPSG, im Jahre 2004 zum 75. Jubiläum des Verbandes wurden 6.200 Teilnehmer gezählt. Die DPSG ist in 25 Diözesen aktiv. In diesen arbeitet sie in 137 Bezirken mit insgesamt mehr als 1.300 Stämmen und Siedlungen. Geleitet wird die DPSG vom dreiköpfigen Bundesvorstand (zur Zeit Manuel Rottmann als Bundesvorsitzenden, Kerstin Fuchs als Bundesvorsitzende und Guido Hügen OSB als Bundeskurat sowie der ehrenamtlichen Bundesleitung). Höchstes beschlussfassendes Gremium ist die Bundesversammlung. Nachgeordnet findet sich diese Aufteilung bis zu den Stämmen herunter wieder, wobei die Vorstandschaft bis hinab zur Bezirksebene gleichberechtigt von einem männlichen und einem weiblichen Vorsitzenden besetzt werden muss - in Stämmen ist diese Aufteilung lediglich wünschenswert. Die einzelnen Stufen haben ein eigenes Referat mit einem Referenten, einem Stufenkuraten und einem Arbeitskreis. Darüber hinaus gibt es noch Referenten und Arbeitskreise für verschiedene Schwerpunkte in der inhaltlichen Arbeit, zum Beispiel für Internationale Gerechtigkeit, Behindertenarbeit und Ökologie. Ausführliche Informationen zur Struktur und Organisation der Deutschen Pfadfinderschaft finden sich in der Satzung der DPSG Satzung der DPSG. Überverbandliche Einordnung Die DPSG ist Mitglied im Ring deutscher Pfadfinderverbände (RdP). Weitere Mitglieder sind der Verband Christlicher Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder (VCP) und der Bund der Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder (BdP). Der RdP wiederum ist Mitglied in der World Organization of the Scout Movement (WOSM). Als größter katholischer Jugendverband in Deutschland ist die DPSG Gründungsmitglied im Bund der Deutschen Katholischen Jugend (BDKJ) und Mitglied der Internationalen Katholische Konferenz des Pfadfindertums (IKKP). Geschichte Die ersten katholischen Pfadfindergruppen in Deutschland gründeten sich 1928 in Wuppertal, Beuthen, München, Berlin, Frankfurt a. M., Mannheim und Speyer. Am 7. Oktober 1929 schließen sich Stämme zur Deutschen Pfadfinderschaft Sankt Georg in Altenberg zusammen. Als Sitz der Bundeskanzlei wurde Wuppertal bestimmt. Einer der Mitgründer, der Theologiestudent Willy Werner, wurde auf dem 1. Reichsthing 1930 in Altenberg zum ersten Reichsfeldmeister des neuen katholischen Jungenbundes ernannt. Zum Reichskurat wurde Kaplan Emmerich Wolter ausgerufen. Das Thing beschloss eine verbindliche Kluft, ein Pfadfindergesetz und eine vorläufige Bundesordnung. Auf der VI. Reichsversammlung des Katholischen Jungmännerverbandes Deutschlands, 1931 in Trier, wurde die DPSG offiziell in der kirchlichen Jugendarbeit aufgenommen. Berühmt wurde in den katholischen Pfadfinderkreisen während der Aufnahmezeremonie das Treuegelöbnis des ersten Reichsfeldmeisters, das in den Zeiten des kommenden Verbotes viele Gruppen zusammenhielt: „Wir sind treu, oder wir sind nicht“. 1932 folge die Verlegung der Bundeskanzlei von Altenberg nach Düsseldorf. Willi Werners Nachfolger im Amt des Reichsfeldmeisters wird Walter Casott. Das 3. Bundesthing in Altenberg zu Ostern 1933 befasst sich unter anderem mit dem Thema „Durchgeistigte Form und geformter Geist des Pfadfinderlebens“. Die DPSG bestand zu diesem Zeitpunkt aus 310 Stämmen mit rund 13.000 Mitgliedern. Die Nationalsozialisten verbieten 1934 das Tragen von Kluft, Abzeichen und Bannern. Die Mitgliederzahl ist in diesem Jahr auf 16.000 gestiegen (in 457 Stämmen). Nach der Machtergreifung durch die Nationalsozialisten in Deutschland erfolgt 1938 die Auflösung und das Verbot der Gruppenarbeit. In der Illegalität wird als Gemeinschaft Sankt Georg in Kirchen, Pfarrheimen und Wohnungen von Leitern weiter pfadfinderische Arbeit geleistet. thumb|Georgsritter-Ernennungsurkunde, wie sie ab 1960 im Land München eingesetzt wurde und mit dem Wegfall der Georgsritter 1962 wieder verschwand. Bereits kurz nach Kriegsende findet auf örtlicher Ebene der Aufbau von Pfadfindergruppen statt. Das 6. Bundesthing in Altenberg im Juli 1946 erlässt eine neue Bundesordnung und wählt Hans Fischer zum Bundesfeldmeister. 1947 kommen Georgspfadfinder erstmals nach dem Krieg wieder in Kontakt mit dem weltweiten Pfadfindertum. Am ersten Jamboree nach dem Krieg, dem „Jamboree des Friedens“ in Frankreich, können Georgspfadfinder im Rahmen des Kontingentes der Scouts de France (SdF) teilnehmen. Die DPSG zählt rund 10.000 Mitglieder in 282 Stämmen. Das Bundesthing 1949 erarbeitet eine neue Struktur und eine neue Kluft und lässt erstmals Frauen als Wölflingsführerinnen zu. Das Rüsthaus Sankt Georg als Ausrüster und der Georgs-Verlag werden gegründet. Die DPSG hat 20.500 Mitglieder. Die Zahl der Mitglieder steigt in den 1950er Jahren und bis zu Beginn der 1960er Jahre stark an, fällt in den darauffolgenden Jahren jedoch regional teilweise überproportional. Wurden beispielsweise im Land München auf dem Landesthing 1962 noch 93 Stämme mit über 2600 Mitgliedern (1961)DPSG, Land München, Landesthingprotokoll vom Landesthing, abgehalten am 11. und 12. November 1961 gezähltDPSG, Land München, Landesthingprotokoll vom Landesthing, abgehalten vom 1. und 2. Dezember 1962, fiel diese Zahl bis zum Landesthing 1970 auf 59 StämmeDPSG, Land München, Landesthingprotokoll vom Landesthing, abgehalten am 13. und 14. Dezember 1969. 1965 verzeichnet der Bundesverband 73.000 Mitglieder. Zu Beginn der 1970er Jahre beginnen die Mitgliederzahlen wieder zu steigen und überschreiten im Jahr 1978 die Zahl 100.000. Im Jahr 1990 liegt die Mitgliederzahl bei 112.500 Mitgliedern, stagnierte über einige Jahre und sank bis 2004 auf rund 100.000 Mitglieder. Die aktuelle Mitgliederzahl (2007) beträgt rund 95.000. thumb|Abzeichen der DPSG-Jahresaktionen 1967–1969 Die erste „Jahresaktion“ unter dem Motto „Flinke Hände, flinke Füße schaffen ein Werk für körperbehinderte Jugendliche“ (1961) markierte den Anfang der Jahresaktionen, die sich bis heute jedes Jahr mit einem anderen politisch-gesellschaftlich Thema auseinandersetzen und bei denen Spenden für konkrete Projekte gesammelt werden. Nachdem bisher mit wenigen Ausnahmen (Wölflingsleiterinnen) nur Jungen und Männer Mitglied in der DPSG sein konnten, öffnete sich die DPSG 1971 auch für Mädchen und Frauen und ist seitdem ein koedukativer Verband. Daneben gibt es mit der Pfadfinderinnenschaft Sankt Georg einen rein weiblichen Pfadfinderinnenverband, der 1947 gegründet wurde. Im Jahr 1971 gipfelte die pädagogische Diskussion im Beschluss einer neuen Ordnung, die das Pfadfindergesetz durch die „Grundlinien unserer Lebensauffassung“ ersetzte und die DPSG pädagogisch veränderte. Die 57. Bundesversammlung 1995 bringt eine weitere weitreichende Veränderung, durch die Einführung der „Kindermitbestimmung“, wonach Kinder die Gruppenstunde und das Verbandsleben im Stamm selber mitbestimmen sollen. Mit dem Jahr 2001 beginnt der Perspektiventwicklungsprozess „update“, der kritisch die DPSG mit ihren Zielen und ihrer Ordnung hinterfragt. 2005 beschließt die Bundesversammlung die bis heute gültige neue Ordnung des Verbandes. Dazu zählt auch die Wiedereinführung eines Pfadfindergesetzes in zeitgemäßer Form. Zeitleiste Kuraten Kuraten („Pfadfinderseelsorger“) in der DPSG werden gewählt. Die Amtszeit beträgt drei Jahre, und der Kurat ist gleichberechtigtes Mitglied des dreiköpfigen Stammes-, Bezirks-, Diözesan-, oder Bundesvorstandes; der Umfang seiner tatsächlichen Mitwirkung ist von Stamm zu Stamm sehr verschieden. Zudem gibt es auch diözesanweite Stufenkuraten. Sein Arbeitsschwerpunkt liegt in der geistlichen Begleitung der ihm anvertrauten Pfadfinder. Lange Zeit waren nahezu alle Kuraten der DPSG Priester, meist wurde der örtliche Vikar (Kaplan) oder Pfarrer in das Amt gewählt. Auch weil die Arbeitsbelastung der Gemeindepriester immer mehr zunimmt und ihre Zahl weiter abnimmt, ist es heute möglich, männliche oder weibliche Laien mit bischöflicher Beauftragung in das Amt zu wählen. Hierfür hat der Bund der deutschen katholischen Jugend zusammen mit der Deutschen Bischofskonferenz ein Curriculum zur Kuratenausbildung erarbeitet und verabschiedet. Kluft und Strukturen im Wandel der Zeit Pfadfinderkluft, Ausrüstung und Strukturen der DPSG waren über die Jahrzehnte zahlreichen Veränderungen und Neugestaltungen unterworfen. thumb|Die neugeregelte Kleiderordnung der DPSG vom Dezember 1931 Vorkriegszeit Die erste Kluft von vor 1930 zeigt noch die Einflüsse des größten deutschen Vorkriegsbundes, des Deutschen Pfadfinderbundes (DPB). So tragen die katholischen Pfadfinder wie die Pfadfinder des damaligen DPB ein jägergrünes Hemd im Lageralltag sowie ein weißes „Festtagshemd“ zu besonderen Anlässen. Daneben wird zu allen Jahreszeiten eine kurze, knielange schwarze Kordhose getragen, sowie grüne Kniestrümpfe. Obligatorisch ist für Pfadfinder der Pfadfinderhut, für Wölflinge ein grünes Schiffchen. Als „Lagermütze“ findet das Schiffchen – wie in vielen damaligen Bünden – Eingang in die Kopfbedeckung der Älteren. In vielen Stämmen gehörte das Tragen eines Schulterriemens (Koppelträger) ab 1930 zur Kluft. Seit Einführung der neuen Kluftordnung von 1931 ist dieser Koppelträger offizieller Bestandteil der DPSG-Tracht. Koppelträger waren dazu da, die Last der weitgehend standardisierten Koppelausrüstung abzufangen. Zu dieser gehörten Fahrtenmesser, Brotbeutel und die typische, filzbezogene Aluminiumfeldflasche. Zusätzlich konnte Gruppenausrüstung wie der Feldspaten hinzukommen. Als Transportgefäß diente bis in die 1950er Jahre zumeist der Tornister. Erst als die Ansprüche der Pfadfinder im Lager wuchsen, zog man den wesentlich geräumigeren Rucksack vor. 1949 bis 1964 thumb|Ritterlilie der DPSG, wie sie von 1948 bis 1957 hergestellt wurde. Das Aussehen dieser Abzeichen ähnelt dem der Lilien vor dem Verbot 1934 stark. thumb|DPSG-Wolfskopf wie er von 1948 bis 1960 hergestellt wurde. Sein Aussehen ist sehr ähnlich dem vor dem Verbot der Kluft 1934. Er wurde damals auf dem Schiffchen und in den 1950er Jahren auf dem Kluftpullover getragen. 1949 beschloss das Bundesthing einige Korrekturen bei der Organisation der Stufen. War der Jungpfadfinder bis dahin nur Mitglied eine Untergruppierung der Pfadfinderstufe mit dem gleichen Halstuch wie diese gewesen, wurde nun eine eigenständige Stufe aufgebaut. Sie umfasste eine neue Altersstufe (12- bis 14-jährige), zu der bisher die Wölflinge gezählt hatten. Für die Jungpfadfinder galt weiterhin das Pfadfinderversprechen und das Gesetz. Die neue Stufe bekam einen eigenen Wahlspruch („Sei bereit!“) sowie ein eigenes Halstuch in grüner Farbe und eine weiße Kreuzlilie auf grünem Grund. Wie bei allen Stufen gehörte zudem das Jungscharkreuz zum offiziellen Erscheinungsbild. Jungpfadfinder 2. Grades erhielten dazu das Wahlspruchband Sei bereit als Ärmelabzeichen. :Weitere dort zur Altersstruktur getroffene Beschlüsse: Der Führer aller Wölflinge im Stamm erhält den neu eingeführten Namen Wölflingsmeister. Sein bisheriger Name, Altwolf, wird auf das neugeschaffene Amt des Meutenführers übertragen. Altwölfe und Truppkornetts, die Führer von Meute und Trupp, sollen über 17 Jahre alt sein. Das bisherige Rudel wird nun Meute mit je 12-18 Jungen genannt und in 2–3 Rudel mit je einem Leitwolf, der selber Wölfling ist, unterteilt. Das Wölflingsgesetz beinhaltet wie vor dem Verbot wieder 2 Punkte. Als eigenständige pfadfinderische Vorschule, die nach den Vorgaben Baden-Powells nicht zu den eigentlichen Pfadfindern zählt, behält sie wie in der Vergangenheit zudem ihr eigenes Versprechen sowie den vom Pfadfindergruß abweichenden Wölflingsgruß. Um den Unterschied zur Jung- und Pfadfinderstufe noch deutlicher zu machen entfallen die Grade. Stattdessen wird nun zwischen Jungwolf, Wölfling (1 Stern) und Wolf (2 Sterne) unterscheiden. Außerdem änderte das Bundesthing 1949 den 7. Punkt des Pfadfindergesetzes von Der Pfadfinder gehorcht ohne Widerrede und tut nichts halb in Der Pfadfinder gehorcht aus freiem Willen und macht nichts halb.DPSG, Land München, Rundbrief 4/49 vom 28. April 1949 Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde am äußerlichen Erscheinungsbild des Pfadfinders nicht viel verändert. Man bewahrte sich das Aussehen aus den Tagen des Verbotes und war stolz auf den Weg durch die Verbotszeit. Nur die kurzen Hosen wurden dem Zeitgeist entsprechend etwas weiter gekürzt und die Abzeichen weisen einige leichte Modifikationen auf. Das „grüne“ Erscheinungsbild änderte sich erst 1957 mit einem Beschluss des damaligen Bundesthing radikal. Diese Veränderung war, wie die folgenden, nicht durch eine Mitgliederentscheidung eingeleitet worden, sondern durch die Führung des Bundes beschlossen worden. Offiziell hieß es unter anderem, die Farbzusammenstellung der bisherigen Kluft sei verunglückt gewesen, zudem wolle man sich nach der Aufnahme in den Weltpfadfinderverband optisch den internationalen Gepflogenheiten anpassen und „dem gesunden Zeitempfinden“ DPSG, Bundeszeitschrift Die große Fahrt Nr. 7-8, 1957; S. 3 entsprechen. Das neue DPSG-Klufthemd wurde offiziell als sandfarben bzw. khaki bezeichnet, die kurzen Hosen aus Zeltstoff als rauchgrau sowie die Strümpfe als grau. Die Abzeichen unterlagen ebenfalls einschneidenden Veränderungen. In dieser Form beließ man die Kluft einige wenige Jahre bis 1964. Die Reform von 1964/1965 1964 beschloss das Bundesthing neben dem Pfadfinderhut ein anthrazitgraues Barett als Kopfbedeckung einzuführen. Man gab sich damals – Adenauers politischen Aussöhnungskurs mit Frankreich folgend - frankophil, was sich auch an der Literatur im Rüsthaus zeigte. Die Veränderung des kommenden Jahres wurde von vielen Stämmen als Angriff auf ihre Traditionen empfunden, was sich in den Leserbriefen der Bundeszeitschriften widerspiegelt: Der Pfadfinderhut wurde 1965 – so wörtlich in der „Großen Fahrt“ Nr. 7, 1965 – als „breitkrempige(s) Stück Geschichte aus der Zeit der Burenkrieges“ abgeschafft. Historisch ist diese Aussage falsch. Der Ursprung des Hutes ist stattdessen in den USA und Kanada zu suchen. Von dort brachte ihn Baden-Powell nach England. Im Burenkrieg haben die britischen Truppen diesen Hut nie getragen. Erst nach dem Ende des Kriegs führte ihn Baden-Powell bei der von ihm gegründeten Polizeitruppe ein. Dieser historische Hintergrund wurde außer Acht gelassen, es ging darum, den Pfadfindern eine vollständig neue Kluft schmackhaft zu machen: Das 1965DPSG, Bundeszeitschrift Die große Fahrt Nr. 9, 1965; S. 12-13 eingeführte offiziell als grau bezeichnete Hemd (eigentlich sandfarben) wies als besonderes Merkmal nur noch eine Brusttasche auf der rechten Seite auf und besaß eine darüberlappenden Lasche, die mit einem goldfarbenen Knopf zu schließen war. Dieses Hemd wurde von vielen Pfadfindern abgelehnt, da es nicht nur optisch missfiel, sondern auch den Ansprüchen im Lager nicht entsprach. Statt des Hutes gab es jetzt nur noch das anthrazitgraue Barett mit kunstledernem Stirnband als Kopfbedeckung; die ebenfalls anthrazitgrauen kurzen Hosen waren nochmals gekürzt worden, gleichzeitig gehörte erstmals ein Kniebundhose, eine lange Hose, sowie ein bräunlicher Kluftpullover (Wölflinge: marineblau) zum vollständigen Erscheinungsbild des Georgspfadfinders. Die Kniestrümpfe waren von grauer Farbe. Eine weitere Neuerung betraf die Rover, die ebenfalls schlecht aufgenommen wurde: Sie mussten nun – für über 15 Jahre – auf ein eigenes Halstuch verzichten, trugen von nun an bis 1982 kein Halstuch mehr. Nicht mehr zur Kluft der DPSG gehörten ab jetzt die alten Führerschnüre, die um den Hals gelegt worden waren und je nach Stellung verschiedene Farben aufgewiesen hatten. Diese farbigen Abzeichen trug man jetzt an der Naht der linken Schulterklappe in Form von Aufschiebeschlaufen. Dabei kennzeichnete die äußere Schlaufe den Stand, in dem der Führer arbeitete (Rover oder Pfadfinder), das innere die Ebene (Bund, Land, Gau, Stamm). 1971 bis 1982 thumb|Einen Eindruck von den Abzeichen der DPSG zwischen 1971 bis 1982 gibt hier die Wölflingsstufe Die Unzufriedenheit mit der neuen Kluft manifestierte sich schon nach wenigen Jahren, denn zu Beginn der 1970er Jahre wurde der Grundstein zu dem Erscheinungsbild des Georgspfadfinders gelegt, wie es noch heute existiert. Zwar wurden damals noch etwas andere Abzeichen verwendet und das Hemd hatte Schulterklappen, ansonsten waren die damaligen Hemden mit den heutigen fast identisch. Die 1970er Jahre waren es, in denen sich der Individualismus unter den Pfadfindern ungebrochen seine Bahn suchte. Seit dieser Zeit gehört in den Gruppen der DPSG zwar zumeist noch das offizielle Hemd zur Grundausstattung. In Sachen „Beinkleider“ gibt es keine einheitlichen Regeln mehr: Man trägt, was gefällt und modern ist. Dennoch gab es gegen Ende der 1970er Jahre noch eine offizielle sandfarbene lange Hose, beziehungsweise einen offiziellen 3/4-Rock aus sandfarbenem Stoff (Pfadfinder, Ein anderer Weg, 1978). Leiterstreifen (1971 bis 1982) Leiter schoben die rund 80 mm breiten Streifen an die Schulternaht der linken Schulterklappe. Diese Leiterstreifen gaben die Tätigkeit des Trägers an: * grau = Tätigkeit auf Stammesebene * schwarz = Tätigkeit auf Bezirksebene * violett = Tätigkeit auf Diözesanebene * gold = Tätigkeit auf Bundesebene Der zweite Streifen, der aufgeschoben wurde, gab Aufschluss über die Funktion des Trägers: * Orange = Meutenleiter (Akela) * blau = Jungpfadfinderleiter * grün = Pfadfinderleiter * rot = Roverleiter Mit Weiß durchkreuzte Streifen standen für Assistenten (Helfer). Die Reform von 1982 1982 schaffte die Bundesversammlung (vormals Bundesthing) die Schulterklappen, sowie die farbigen Aufschiebeschlaufen (Leiterstreifen) ab. Die Befürworter dieser Kluftänderung gaben an, Schulterklappen und Streifen würden unvoreingenommene Betrachter zu sehr an militärische Uniformen erinnern, während man in konservativen Stämmen auch nach der Änderung noch rund ein Jahrzehnt an den bemängelten Attributen festhielt. Die Abzeichen für Meutenleiter- und Meutenleiterinnen (Akela) und ihrer Helfer (Baloo) wurden abgeschafft. Erfreulich für die Rover an dieser Kluftänderung war, dass sie wieder ein eigenes Halstuch, diesmal in rostroter Farbe erhielten. Schon Ende desselben Jahrzehnts wurde der Farbton für die Rover nach vielfachen Wünschen auf einen reinen Rotton umgestellt. Aktuelles Erscheinungsbild thumb|Kurzärmelige Pfadfinderkluft der DPSG. Die Abzeichen stimmen nicht mit der offiziellen Kluftordnung überein. Die aktuelle Kluft der DPSG besteht aus einem sandfarbenen Hemd mit zwei Brusttaschen. An der Kluft werden verschiedene Abzeichen angebracht, die genauen Stellen werden dabei in der „Kluftordnung“ der DPSG Ordnung der DPSG (mit Kluftordnung Seite 66) festgelegt: * Nationalitätenabzeichen * Stufenabzeichen (Wolfskopf für Wölflinge oder Tuchlilie für die anderen Stufen und Leiter) * Weltbund-Abzeichen * ICCS-Abzeichen (seit 2009) * Jahresaktionsaufnäher * Aktionsaufnäher Zur Kluft gehört außerdem ein Halstuch, dessen Farbe die Stufenzugehörigkeit des Trägers zeigt: * Wölflinge: oranges Halstuch * Jungpfadfinder: blaues Halstuch * Pfadfinder: grünes Halstuch * Rover: rotes Halstuch * Leiter: graues Halstuch oder rosa „Woodbadge-Halstuch“ mit McLaren-Tartan Quellen Siehe auch *Pfadfindergesetz *Pfadfinderversprechen Weblinks *www.dpsg.de Homepage der Bundesebene *Privates Stammesverzeichnis *Artikel im Scout-o-Wiki * http://dpsgmuseum.de - Virtuelles DPSG-Museum, Geschichte der Kluft der DPSG en:Deutsche Pfadfinderschaft Sankt Georg Kategorie:Pfadfinderverband (Deutschland)